A Blue Trial
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Just as things seem to be easing up for demon child Rin, a consequence of Yukio's actions threatens the young twin. With the reinstatement of the Grigori and paladin, the only one left to answer for Egin's defiance is young Okumura. Under suspicion for aiding Satan in the attempted overthrow of Assiah and aiding Egin in the overthrow of the Vatican, how will the Okumura twins fare?
1. Chapter 1

Yukio had a very black and white perception of the world. There were demons and there were humans. There was good and there was bad. But he couldn't figure out where to put himself anymore. He wasn't human or demon and unlike his brother, he didn't work his way into one group or the other. He wasn't even sure if he was good; he almost contributed to the destruction of Assiah...

_"Yukio Okumura, you are being summoned for trial by the vatican." _

_ "On the grounds of what?" He was sure he already knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure._

_ "Crimes against the Vatican. Supporting Satanic forces in the fight for Assiah. Aiding Egin in overthrowing the Grigori." Yukio closed his eyes, he had expected this._

The door to his classroom creaked open and Bon Shima and Konekomaru walked in. It's been exactly a week since he was told of the trial, and he has informed no one of it. His brother had asked him several times what had him so spaced out all the time, and he always responded the same way, "it's nothing. I just have a lot to deal with right now," and he would smile at his brother.

Rin and Shiemi walked into class together a few minutes after Izumo. Yukio was gazing out the window absently and Shiemi and Rin shared a worried glance. They both felt that something was going on with their friend, but he continuously pushed them both away.

"Mr. Okumura's been distancing himself from everyone more than usual," Konekomaru said quietly to Bon.

"He's a very busy person. Teacher, student, and Rin's guardian he's probably doesn't have time to socialize." Bon reasoned.

"I don't care how busy I am, I'll always find time to socialize with girls," Shima said, eyeing Izumo. She scoffed at his persistent nature and continued to ignore him the rest of the class.

That day, Yukio spoke very monotone, very apathetic, and he almost seemed sad all of class. Rin nudged Shiemi telling her it was time to go.

"You go on, I'm gonan talk to Yuki for minute," Rin nodded and left, hoping she would have more luck than he had.

"Do you need something Shiemi?" Yukio asked, not even looking up from his papers at her.

"Are you doing alright?" She asked, her hands clasped in front of her chest, showing her worry.

"I'm doing well, thank you for your concern," he said rather dismissively. She put her hands on his desk and he looked up at her.

"Yukio don't lie to me!" She said rather shrill. She was afraid her friend was in some kind of trouble and wasn't letting anyone help him. He looked at her, wide eyed, having never seen her like that. He sighed, realizing he had to tell her something or she would not leave his classroom.

"Let's just say my involvement with Satan did not go unnoticed," and once he said that, he went back down to his papers. Shiemi walked around his desk and threw her arms around the young teacher.

"You are a good person Yuki!" She said with determination.

"Look out for Rin, will ya?" He said as she pulled away, trying to keep the tone light hearted.

"O-okay." Shiemi was confident he was hiding something very important from everyone, and she was scared of what it might be.

Yukio opened his top left drawer and took out the little glass vial with the good luck charm Shiemi had given him on his first run to the supply shop. He tucked it into his jacket pocket and looked at the clock; it wasn't too long until the hearing. He pulled out the last paper he had to grade, and all be damned if it wasn't Rin's. 'This is going to make me worry about him more,' he thought.

"Oy Yukio!" Shura called into his classroom cheerfully, completely unaware of what plagued the boy's mind.

"Hi Shura," he said, still not looking up from the papers he was proceeding to grade. She looked down at his planner.

"Damn, you've got the whole course planned out already?"

"And all current papers are now graded," he said as he dropped the final paper on the stack with a grimace. Shura saw it was Rin's paper, and had a grade of 32 on it.

"Was this out of 100?" Yukio pushed up his glasses and nodded. She shook her head, realizing she had not even gotten to what she came to him for. "You've been distant. Rin's asked me about you three times, and Shiemi's asked him about cha."

"It's nothing. I just have a lot to deal with right now," he gave her the same line and smile he'd been giving Rin the past week. The week following Satan's attack on Assiah, that Yukio aided.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Shut everyone out. You may not think it but you need help kid." She plucked a hair from his head, "see? You're already balding at 15."

"I'm not balding you pulled my hair out," he said as he massaged the spot on his scalp she'd ripped the hair from.

"We both know I'm the closest you've got to a friend here. I can read ya better than yer brother can and you hate my guts."

"Where are you going with this Shura."

"I care about ya kid. You can talk to me and I'll try," she winced at the thought of her next words, "not to call your four eyes, chicken or scaredy.. too much." At any other time he would've smiled at her effort, but he just couldn't force himself to do it.

"Thank you Shura," he looked up at her with his teal eyes and smiled, "but really I'm ok."

"You know, for some unknown reason I have a hard time believing that," she said, crossing her arms and eyeing him suspiciously. "I can't fathom why," she said sarcastically as she kicked his chair.

"Yes, I kept some things from you and Rin recently," he admitted shamefully.

"So why in the hell would I believe ya now? I've never seen you act so stiff in the eight years I've known ya, and I was there on your first mission! You may not think much of me but you could at least give me some credit," she said as she walked away from the stubborn kid. Yukio sighed.

"I think an awful lot of you, Shura," he said to himself.

"Shura Krigakure?"

"Oy, what do you want, baldy?" She said, already pissed by the presence of the paladin, Angel.

"You are summoned to testify at the trial of Yukio Okumura."

"What?!" She said, taking a step back from the irritating blonde man.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shura Krigakure?"

"Oy, what do you want, baldy?" She said, already pissed by the presence of the paladin, Angel.

"You are summoned to testify at the trial of Yukio Okumura."

"What?!" She said, taking a step back from the irritating blonde man.

"You heard me Ms. Shura." Arthur said dismissing her. "Follow me," he said gesturing forward. 'What the hell has Yukio gotten himself into now,' Shura worried to herself.

"What is this about?" Shura asked the paladin.

"His involvement in the overthrow of the Vatican and the attempted overthrow of Assiah."

"Tsk," Shura scoffed. 'That wasn't fair, he was lead on by his grandfather and then possessed, it wasn't his fault!'

"Come now Shura, Egin isn't here to stand for his crimes, so the younger son of satan will have to stand trial alone." Shura cursed Egin, he screwed Yukio over even from beyond the grave.

"Will the defendant please state his name, rank and age!"

"Yes," he said from the area in the center of the large round room. "Okumura Yukio, Intermediate First Class, age 15."

"You now stand for the crimes against the Vatican and against Assiah as a whole, how do you plead?" Shura eyed Yukio from the stands, wondering how the boy would plead.

"Guilty." A resounding whisper went through the crowd. Shura jumped down into the ring and went to the center, pushing Yukio aside.

"What are you doing Shura!"

"Shut up four eyes," she said to him. "He is a child!" She slammed her hands down on the table. "He was manipulated by Egin, you can hardly call that guilty."

"Do you have proof of your claim Ms. Krigakure?" One of the veiled Grigori asked the flame haired exorcist. Shura grit her teeth, knowing there was no true way to convince them of something they didn't want to believe. She turned on her heel and stalked back to the stands whispering to Yukio on her way down, "be careful chicken."

"Okumua Yukio," Angel said. "Were you working in compliance with Ernest Frederick Egin?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware of his intentions to overthrow the Vatican and assume sole control?"

"Yes." Several voices stood out from the crowd of voices, "he's a traitor," "kill him now," "he can't be trusted!"

"Silence!" The man at the head of the room shouted.

"Okumura Yukio, where you aware that your actions went against your oath to obey the Vatican as an exorcist?"

"I was."

"What the hell is he doing," Shura muttered to herself. "He's setting himself up to be killed."

"Why did you go against your oath?"

"Because he convinced me that it was the Vatican that killed my mother."

"So much for a exorcist prodigy," he heard someone in the crowd say.

"And he told me he was going to destroy Gehenna and make my brother human again." For once, Yukio's answer did not make the crowd speak but be silent.

"Clarify this for me, Egin was not attempting to open a Gehenna gate for Satan's uses?" Angel asked.

"No. He tried to destroy Gehenna. When that failed, Satan used the gate for his personal vendetta."

"And he began by possessing you?" Angel questioned.

"He told me Egin lied about my mother. And showed me what happened."

"You willingly let him invade your body?" The middle Grigori asked.

"At first yes. I did not resist. I needed to know the truth about my mother and he was the only one that had it."

"So you were swayed by personal interest?"

"Yes." Another wave of conversation came from the audience of the hearing. The Grigori were huddled together, speaking about the last answer.

"How did you escape possession?"

"My brother rescued my soul from Satan."

"You did not break free yourself?"

"No."

"Is it a reasonable assumption that you would be a target for possession by Satan in the future?"

"Yes. A body that can hold his power without destroying itself would be an indispensable tool."

"How can we be certain you were possessed and not acting for Satan?"

"You doubt that fact?"

"No one has ever regained his or herself after possession, or lived through a possession. How are we to be sure you are a anomaly and not just a spy infiltrating the Order to help your father take over Assiah?"

"You cannot be sure."

"I see." Arthur, who had been conducting the interrogation turned to the man at the head of the room. The Grigori whispered amongst themselves for the next couple minutes as Yukio stood calmly in the center of the room.

"Okumura Yukio. The Grigori decided that the risk of allowing you to remain in the Order is too great. We have no proof that you were innocent of the accused crimes and no certainty you will not attack the Order with your father at a later date. You are to be excommunicated from the order and to ensure the safety of Assiah, you will be executed at dawn tomorrow."

"Understood." Two burly exorcists took Yukoi by his arms and led him out of the room, back to the underbelly of the Vatican headquarters. The first one to visit Yukio was Shura.

"What the hell was that?" She asked loudly, putting her foot up on the bar of his prison and grabbing another bar in her hand.

"I was telling the truth." Shura scowled at him through the bars. The door opened and she was summoned to leave. She stuck her arm through the bars and hit Yukio across the face, turning on her heel and walking out.

"Yuki!" He heard Shiemi call as she rain forward. She was followed by all the other Exwires except Rin.

"What's going on?" Bon asked.

"He's been deemed a liability by the order," Angel said from the doorway. "He's too susceptible to being possessed by very powerful demons and the order fears he will help Satan take over Assiah."

"But Yuki's a good person! He helped stop Satan!" Shiemi said, tears going down her cheeks.

"They have no proof he did that. Egin had them in prison. The only thing they knew was Egin overthrew them and appointed Yukio Paladin, and he was then possessed by Satan in an attack on Assiah."

"Where's Rin?" Shiemi asked, looking around.

"Talking to Ms. Shura," Izumo said quietly. "Well, she's talking to him."

"You've got to do something Yuki!"

"There's nothing that can be done," he said quietly. Bon grabbed the teacher through the bars, forcing Yukio to look at their faces.

"We all look up to you Mr. Okumura! You're an incredibly strong exorcist why are you taking this sitting down?!" Bon shouted in his face.

"I don't want them to look any closer to the situation." Bon was confused and loosened his grip on the teacher. "If they do, they could deem Rin a danger too. This was my fault, I tried to interfere."

"Oh shut up!" Takara's puppet said from the back. "You're just trying to be a hero and it sickens me," the puppet mimicked throwing up and wiped his fabric mouth. "You're just a coward!"

"Takara that is enough!" Shiemi yelled.

"Why is he even here?" Shima asked everyone.

"Mr. Okumura, there's gotta be something... We could testify, we were there!"

"They'll just think you're defending me because you're my students."

"You're such a tough guy when you're the only one at risk," Bon started. "But you won't put other people on the line. You're just like Rin!" He shouted, quickly becoming infuriated with the twin.

"Yukio..." Yukio looked to the door where he saw his red eyed brother. Bon grabbed Takara by the shoulder and hauled him out of the room, the others following suit. Except for Shiemi.

"Nii-san. I'm sorry." Rin took his brothers hand from through the bars.

"No. This isn't going to happen. You're all I have," Rin cried shaking his head. Shiemi marched out of the room, a determined look on her face.

**I hope you enjoy, review if you do. I'm going to finish this one I promise, if no one seems to thrilled with it I'm ending it next chapter but I have an idea that'll take a little longer to work through but should be pretty good. Anyway, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is all my fault.." Yukio said, his eyes on his clenched fists.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is!" He shook his head, fresh tears falling onto his trousers.

"Nii-san, Shiemi will look after you, Shura will stay with you for awhile, and Mephisto has offered to move you into a regular dorm with your friends when you get adjusted to... the change."

"To you being dead! To me not having family anymore! Quit trying to make this easier. Just say it how it is dammmit! You are gonna leave me alone here..." Rin cried. Yukio reached his hand out to comfort his brother. "Shura said you didn't even defend yourself... Is that true Yukio?"

"Yes Rin..."

"Why?!"

"I didn't want them looking closely at it and seeing you as a threat too."

"So you're just trying to be cool again? Is that it?!"

"Rin calm down," Yukio said. Rin slapped his hand off his shoulder and stood, tears falling as he glared at his only living family.

"You don't get to say anything to me you jerk," Rin turned on his brother and walked out of the room.

"Shit," Yukio muttered, holding his head in his hands. Mephisto pranced in as a little white terrier.

"Most unfortunate," he said in his odd doggy voice. He poofed and re-emerged as his clown clad self, holding a key in his hand. "While I cannot betray the order and just let you escape, I can allow you to at least say goodbye from beyond these bars," he offered, unlocking the gate and swinging it open for him.

"You are so frustrating!" Shura yelled as she walked in the door, grabbing him around the neck.

"Shura what are you doing?"

"Just shut the hell up," she growled. It was at times like these Yukio was certain she had demon blood in her somewhere. She pushed him into a cutout in the wall, shadows cast across his face from where the wall beside him blocked the light. Her forearm across his chest her pink eyes gleamed, wet as if with tears but fierce enough to strike fear into any man's heart. "When were you going to mention you were on trial for your _life?"_ His gaze was to the ground, not wanting to look her in the eyes. She used her other hand to make him look at her. "Had you told Rin he could end up without his last piece of family?"

"No."

"Why the hell did you keep that a secret? It's no wonder you walk around looking like you're sick to your stomach, but I only know that now that _Arthur_ told me! You are such an ass, Yukio!"

"There was no reason to tell you. You can't do anything."

"The hell I can't."

"What will you do, Shura? You know as well as I do, they have a verdict in their heads already and nothing you or I say or do is going to change that," he said, his voice raising as he glared at her.

"Defensive chicken!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Yukio just stared at her, "I'm waiting."

"Get away from me Shura," he said in a tone that was calm but frighteningly intense.

"You say you wanna protect people but you're nothing but a coward!"

"What do you want from me!?"

"I want you to feel something! You act distant and detached like you don't care."

"Well, I don't have much time before the trial, I should get going."

"Oh no you don't," she said, applying more pressure to his chest. She yanked his glasses off and threw them on the ground, crushing them beneath her boot. "Do you want to die Yukio?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Why do you want to live?"

"To protect Rin."

"That's pathetic."

"Compared to you? What do you live for?"

"Do you do anything for yourself?"

"Why does that matter?!"

"Because it's what puts you in danger!"

"Protecting people does not put me in danger."

"Yes it does four eyes. How easy was it for Egin to get you on his side by lying to you about helping Rin?"

"That's different," he muttered.

"No it's not. A demon could come along and say the same kind of thing and you would let it in because you're delusional!"

"Shut _up!"_

"You think you're helping people but do you know how much it would hurt Rin to lose you? Do you know how screwed up he would be? And Moriyama? Do you even care?!"

"I said shut up!" Shura grabbed the back of his head, pressing her lips to his and pulling away quickly.

"Do you even care how it would hurt me, four eyes?" She released him and walked away from the speechless exorcists without another word.

"What the hell..." Yukio muttered.

"Miss Moriyama asked me to allow you and Shura to have a more personal goodbye," Mephisto said having returned to his dog form once again. "It is most unfortunate things have come to this my younger brother." With that the small terrier trotted out of the room. Yukio sat back in the corner, resting his head against the cool stone. His glasses, jacket and tie had been removed and he proceeded to untuck his shirt.

'I'm going to die,' was the last thought that went through his head before his consciousness slipped.

When he woke up he realized he was no longer resting against the wall. His head was against something warm. He rubbed his eyes, he didn't have his glasses so he couldn't see exactly what was going on but he pieced together a general idea. Rin was holding him, almost painfully tight, and sleeping soundly in the corner Yukio had fallen asleep in. He smiled at his drooling brother.

"Well, I guess a bright side to all this is I can sleep more than four hours tonight," Yukio said bitterly to himself. He relaxed against his older twin, letting Rin protect him like when they were children, though he was afraid Rin wouldn't be quite as successful with the Vatican as he was with the children that bullied Yukio.

"Yukio Okumura," Arthur's voice called from the doorway. Rin jerked awake and immediately turned a hateful eye to the paladin. "The Vatican would like to give a last minute reconsideration of your verdict." Yukio and Rin just stared at him, unable to believe the blessing they were hearing.

'Yukio might have a chance,' Rin thought, his tail perked up and was wagging rapidly behind him like an excited puppy. Yukio was not as happy. Rather, he was not as optimistic for the outcome.

'This is going to crush Rin even more when they decide to uphold the currently standing death sentence.' Yukio frowned, seeing how this change in events could do more harm than good for his brother.

"Unless you'd rather just stick with the one you have." Rin jumped up, dragging his hesitant brother along with him. The twins followed Angel back to the hearing area. Rin and Yukio parted, Rin to go to the stands with Shura and the other students and Yukio to go to the questioning post; again. Yukio's stomach twisted.

'What does this mean? Why are they questioning their decision?'He was too scared of being disappointed to hope for his life, and too afraid of what it would do to Rin at this point to hope for his death.

"Okumura Yukio."

"Yes!" He said, loud and confident from the center post though his mind was falling apart.

"In light of recent evidence we have reconvened on your case." Yukio was visibly shocked. What evidence did they have? What was influential enough to make them consider changing their verdict?


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur Auguste Angel present," the paladin called from the back of the room, striding forward. All the cram school students were wide eyed, Rin was childishly pulling on an unimpressed Shura's sleeve as she watched and listened intently to the proceedings.

"Arthur Auguste Angel? What's that bastard doing here? He hates Yukio!" Rin said fearfully.

'Alright four eyes, I got you this far. I just hope it will be enough,' She thought.

_"Angel you damn well know Yukio is not an evil person."_

_ "He is a demon."_

_ "So?"_

_ "He and Satan nearly destroyed Assiah."_

_ "He was possessed you dumbass!"_

_ "He and Egin created a Gehenna Gate that allowed Satan, not only access to Assiah, but a vessel as well Shura."_

_ "He thought they could end Gehenna and you know it!" Shura screamed at the dense paladin in the close quarters of the office, her shrill voice echoing in his ears. _

_ "He acted against the Knights of the True Cross."_

_ "Egin told you they were trying to bomb Gehenna!"_

_ "That demon and his brother are a danger."_

_ "He saved your life baldy! He was doing what you were too scared to do."_

_ "Why do you insist on pointlessly mocking my hairstyle?"_

_ "You're going to let a child die because of your prejudice. At least Shiro admitted he didn't know how everything was supposed to be, you won't even consider things might not be quite so black and white!"_

_ "Demons are evil. Exorcists get rid of them. We do not protect them."_

_ "Hell part of your power comes from a fucking _demon_ sword! Tamers fight using demons. Mephisto has turned his back on his demonic family and is helping us whether you trust his intentions or not. Demon blood does not inherently make a person evil!"_

_ "You sound like the older twin," Arthur said. Shura scoffed at him. _

_ "It ain't a damn bad thing," she said to him hostilely. Bursting out laughing she added, "at least the kid has some original thoughts. You just follow everything you're told like a puppet. You know I'm a better fighter but I can't be controlled like you can. That's the only reason you're above me." _

_ "Shura you can't be relied upon. That's why I'm above than you."_

_ "You're just saying that because I didn't turn Rin in." She whined, waving off his complaint._

_ "I'm saying that because Assiah would be safer if you had exterminated the satanic spawn."_

_ "Assiah wouldn't exist if I'd killed them!" She pulled his tousled hair off his face, examining his ears. "Can you not hear a damn word I've said? Maybe you should clean out your ears, baldy."_

_ "Shura, how can you be sure he's not a threat?" Shura smiled, he was actually considering her point of view for once. _

_ "How can you be sure anyone isn't a threat," she shrugged. "You have to have some faith."_

_ "Coming from the woman who hasn't had faith in God her whole life." She walked up to where the paladin was sitting and put her hands on his desk and stared into his blue eyes, her face inches from his. _

_ "God hasn't given me any reason to have faith in him. That boy, the boy you are going to let die for no other reason than that his father is a demon, has shown me I can have faith in him." Angel stared at the confident and sincere woman, her eyes not giving away even a ghost of fear that she was wrong about the boy. _

_ "This isn't a discussion about your religious views Shura, though I do very much disagree with you."_

_ "And I disagree with you about Yukio. That fifteen year old was ready to shoot himself in the head to put Satan back in Gehenna." Arthur studied her eyes, boring into them to read her soul, trying to get her to falter, to show him she wasn't as sure of Yukio as she pretended to be, but she clung headfast to the words she said. _

_ "You love him."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about baldy!"_

_ "Admit it and I will consider testifying _positively_ for the Okumura."_

"Angel, what evidence have you brought forth to us?"

"I would like to add my own account to the night of November 27th."

"Proceed."

"As I have heard, the main argument against Yukio Okumura is that it cannot be determined if he aided Satan or was possessed by Satan, therefore he is considered a threat to Assiah."

"That is a prioritizing concern," one of the masked grigori said.

"I, Arthur Auguste Angel, was on the roof of True Cross when Satan ventured into Assiah."

"State your, for the official record, your reason for being there Angel," the head of the trial spoke.

"I was ordered to ensure no one disrupted Egin and Okumura's proceedings on the roof." A whisper went throughout the crowd and Shura's jaw tightened.

'Well _shit_, that sounds bad,' Shura thought.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rin asked her. Shura tilted her head sideways.

"Why would I know?"

"Don't fuck with me Shura."

"That's Miss Shura to you kid." She thrust her hand over the boys mouth when order was called and the orderly spoke again.

"Could you explain for everyone, your understanding of these proceedings?"

"Egin planned to launch a missile he called the Messiah into Gehenna. He was certain it would destroy the demonic realm, Satan himself included."

"Why were you not to be at Egin's side enacting his plan? As acting paladin that should have been your first duty."

"He relieved me of my post as Paladin, awarding it instead to the younger Okumura brother."

"Do you believe Okumura and Egin were conspiring together to fuse Assiah?" Rin jerked, this is about to go very, very bad, he thought. He crouched, putting himself in position to spring forward at the paladin when Shura smashed his face into the cement wall.

"Calm the hell down Rin!" She whispered urgently into his ear. "What good will it do for you to go out in a fiery fit and scare everybody? You'll seal both your fates." Clenching his fists Rin calmed his anger, hoping Shura knew what she was doing. She had too much faith in Angel for his liking.

"No. Okumura was told Egin could destroy Gehenna. While his acts may have been against the Grigori he was trying to benefit Assiah." The conversations flared like fire on gasoline when the Paladin defended the spawn of satan. "He was willing to end his own life before Satan could destroy Assiah."

"You witnessed this Angel?"

"Yes." He said firmly, his eye glancing right and making contact with the bright pink eyes holding down Rin. "The Okumura twins are the sole reason Assiah still stands. Without them, we could never have closed the gate."

"This is a very interesting turn of events." The orderly said. "We shall reconvene in fifteen minutes and allow the Grigori to deliberate." Two burly exorcists took hold of Yukio and led him below. Shura released her grip on Rin and ran out of the room.

"Did she do that?" Koneko asked.

"Do what?" Shima said.

"Arthur. He said anything that called itself a demon had a right to be killed that night, but he's defending Okumura now. I think Ms. Shura had something to do with that," Koneko explained.

"Well, Ms. Shura is a very attractive woman," Shima fawned, his eyes popping like big pink hearts.

"She's respectable Shima," Bon said, knocking his friend on the head.

"And she likes Yuki," Shiemi said.

"I can't believe the guy that wanted to kill me is defending Mr. Okumura," Izumo complained.

"What do you guys think is going to happen?" Koneko asked.

"Hell if I know," Bon said. Rin suddenly perked up and ran out of the room the same direction Shura had gone.

"What's with him?" Shima asked. The other exwires simply shrugged. Rin always had odd behavior. The trial began to fill again and Rin and Shura had not returned. Yukio was delivered back to the podium and the orderly stood.

"The Grigori have decided to uphold their decision," he said.

"Yuki!" Shiemi cried, Bon putting his arms around her protectively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking it, and I'm sorry I made you cry PikachuMC :( Anyway, here we go!**

"Yuki!" Shiemi cried, Bon putting his arms around her protectively.

"The son of satan, Yukio Okumura, may not have malicious intent for Assiah himself but he presents a danger as a durable vessel for the demon king and cannot be allowed to live," the orderly explained. "He shall be executed on the roof of True Cross Academy immediately." The silence of the courtroom screamed in Rin's pointed ears. 'Yukio... I just got him back..' Rin thought. The same exorcists trapped Yukio's pale wrists in the mid-evil wooden handcuff device and led him out of the room. Tears were already slipping down Rin's cheek, his ocean colored eyes released their salty waters on his face. Shura put an arm around his shoulder and fought her own emotional response.

"You guys go back to your dorms immediately!" Shura ordered.

"He's our friend too Ms. Kirigakure." Izumo said. Shura couldn't find it in her to fight the stubborn girl.

"Fine," she muttered irritatedly. They followed the procession to the roof, each step making the weight in Rin's stomach grow even heavier, and the ache of his heart grow even more painful.

"We have to do something," Rin whimpered.

"You know I'd do anything to save him," she said, defeated. "There's nothing we can do to help." Her pink eyes spilled over with tears. Leading the students, none of them were able to see her face as she wiped away the betraying tears. Ridding herself of the salty sadness before anyone in front of her turned around and noticed.

"Okumura Yukio is to be killed by gunshot and his body burned to prevent artificial life or post death possession." Yukio stood in the same area of the roof Rin had nearly been crucified at. Rin tensed his shoulders and let his demon muscles spring him forward. Before Shura could stop him he ran forward to his brother.

"Oy! Rin!" She screamed, chasing after the emotional demon. Rin drew Kurikara, glowing in blue flames. A barrier of flame shot up around Yukio, keeping the exorcists from getting close enough to kill his brother.

"I'll burn you all!" Rin screamed, flaring up the flame for emphasis.

"Nii-san," Yukio tried to calm his brother but he was beyond reason. The roof was lit in a blue hue, getting warmer every moment the flames burned. 'What do I do now,' Rin thought. He'd gotten that far on adrenaline, but he couldn't just hold up a barrier forever. They needed to get out.

"Rin! Calm your ass down and get down here!" Shura yelled at him as she kept her own distance from the fire. Screams of terror echoed around the roof, those who chose to witness the execution cried out to kill both the twins, and their fear shook the very foundations of the building.

"They aren't going to kill you Yukio," Rin said calmly, his back to his twin.

"Rin I can't stay here," Yukio said.

"I know." Rin turned around and grabbed Yukio's wrist, slashing it with his blade and sending blood splashing to the ground, pooling at their feet.

"Rin! What are you doing?!" Bon yelled from the afar, shielding Shiemi from watching Rin kill his own brother. Rin took the blade to his own skin, drawing the blood out to mix on the floor with Yukio's.

"He can't be serious," Shura muttered, angry with the rash boy.

"What's he doing Ms. Shura?" Izumo asked frantically. Rin screamed as his flames grew exponentially, the blood on the ground bubbling and becoming darker and darker until it was black in color. Two large bubbles popped, exposing a wide set of eyes as the smaller bubbles revealed themselves to be children's heads.

"He's making a Gehenna Gate," Bon said, barely above a whisper, his voice failing with the horror.

"We can't stay here," Rin said, staring at the gate that had tried to consume him the night his father died. Just as Rin was wading into the gate Shura made a leap across the flame and ran to him.

"Rin stop!" He turned to look at her, his eyes burning red and blue, and he pointed his sword at the woman's chest.

"Don't come any closer Shura." He said calmly. He grabbed Yukio by the bleeding wrist and pulled him in. The gate swallowed them up like quick sand, the barrier faded as Rin disappeared.

"Rin," Shiemi whispered. The gate exploded in flames, burning itself to a crisp from the inside out. Everyone stared at the empty space the twins had vanished into.

"What the hell?"

"He's going to help Satan!"

"We should've killed them!"

"Silence!" The orderly shouted. "There's no point in arguing about it. They've gone to a place we cannot reach. We can do nothing."

"They're safe," Shiemi said softly.

"Only from the Vatican." Bon said pessimistically.

"Now they have to deal with their father." Izumo said.

_Four Years Later_

"Congratulations!" Mephisto shouted, positively over the top with excitement, and he was the only one. The now exorcists, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo, were somber. "To celebrate, Ms Shura and myself will treat you to sukiyaki!"

"Ms. Shura isn't well today," Izumo said.

'By that she means Ms. Shura is drunk again,' Shiemi thought sadly. She had surely stepped up her game for all of her professional duties, but when she was on her own time, she was diving into the alcohol.

"Well then I suppose it's just us! Eins, zwi, drei!" The Lower 2nd Class exorcists couldn't help but know Rin would've been ecstatic about the food choice, and the fact he'd finally proved he could become an exorcist. But he never got there... Since the twins' explosive disappearance, anything identifiable as a demon was no longer trusted. Mephisto was allowed to keep his post only because he had served faithfully for two hundred years prior without incident. They were slowly weeding out the Tamer meisters, too afraid that if they could summon demons that were too powerful they would be overtaken by them. Demon swords ceased being made anywhere. It was too risky to rely on the power of a demon to fight demons. Even Shura was instructed that unless it is vitally necessary, she is to fight as a regular knight without using her demonic sword abilities. Shiemi was ready to drop out. She couldn't handle the mindless killing. It reminded her too much of Yukio in November... She kept nee hidden from everyone to secure the little greenman's safety. She couldn't help but think the True Cross had strayed from it's path of helping people to a path of controlling them... She didn't want this... And she was afraid. It wasn't just her that felt that way either.

"I can't believe Ms. Shura is just standing around quietly while this is going on," Izumo said, plopping down on a chair when they got back to the dorm.

"Maybe we should check on her?" Shiemi said, her finger twirling around in her pocket for Nee to play with. "I mean," she faltered as everyone stared at her. "We haven't seen her since friday morning."

"We'll see her tomorrow in class. She doesn't skip her duties anymore," Bon said, less gruff than usual. Shiemi frowned, gazing out the window. She jumped when her phone rang from her pocket. "H-hello?" She answered hesitantly. "Okay! We're on our way," she cried confidently. She turned towards the other students. "Ms. Shura needs my help, she said for everyone to come."

A can clanked off the wall, hitting the overflowing trashcan and falling to the floor. Another beer hissed open and she downed half of it when her phone rang.

"What the hell," She moaned, dragging herself to the other side of the room to answer the piercing device. "Kirigakure Shura," she said, her voice crisp and sober, not giving a way in the slightest she'd been doing nothing but drink all weekend. The can fell to the floor as she listened to the call, pressing it to her face so she could maneuver without it falling she tied her white bow around her neck, slung her exorcist jacket over her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt enough for access to her seals. "I'm on my way." Clicking the phone shut she bunned up her long hair and reached for the knob when something large hit the other side of the door, shaking it in its frame. She heard a form slide to the ground and her hand trembled as she decided whether or not to open the door. "Devour the seven princesses, slay the serpent," she said under her breath, summoning her sword from her chest. She grasped the knob firmly, slung the door inwards, and jumped out in front of hit with her sword poised for the kill. There was a man lying in her doorway. His clothes were either melted through and stuck to the burns on his skin or still hot to the touch. "Oy," she called, nudging his shoulder with her foot. "Tsk," she muttered, bending down to roll over the guy. She jumped backwards at the sight, his face was entirely red either from blood or from severe burns. She ran quickly back into her room, grabbing her phone and dialing Moriyama. 'If anyone can treat him fast, it's that girl,' she thought as she waited for Shiemi to pick up. "Moriyama, I need you to come to my home. Bring nee and the others. I have a man here that needs immediate treatment." She explained concisely, snapping the phone shut she reached into his pocket, looking for identification. His jacket looked like the exorcist uniform, she noted. She felt over him carefully, wary for broken bones or hidden wounds until she found a pocket that felt like it had a card in it. She pulled it out, reading the name on the identification. His teal eyes cracked open, watching the pink haired exorcist's expression change from confusion to horror as she looked down at him, their eyes meeting before his eyes closed again.

Yukio Okumura - Intermediate Exorcist - First Class


	6. Chapter 6

_Four Years Ago- After the Trial_

"Rin what the hell were you thinking?" Yukio whispered intensely to his brother.

"I was trying to save your damn life since you didn't seem to give a shit!" Rin shouted

"Keep your voice down!" Yukio hissed.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Yukio punched him in the face with his bleeding arm, hissing as the reverberation pulled the scabbing wound apart and dripping blood on the ground of Gehenna. "Fuck you four eyes!" Rin shouted, walking in the opposite direction of his brother.

"Where do you think you're going nii-san? Nii-san!?" Rin didn't even look back at the brother he risked life and limb to save from execution. He trudged through the darkness, the air heavy with an odor of death. He looked to the dark purple sky and the black mist that hung in the air.

"What is that?" He wondered. One of particles of the heavy mist floated down towards Rin and he swatted away the coal tar. "There's so many," he thought. "So many more than in Assiah." A shriveled hand clawed at his ankle and knocked him to the bloody ground. He flailed his legs, trying to get the claws out of his skin but it was latched tight.

"Rin," he heard as the shoulder connected to the hand surfaced from beneath the dirt. Another claw pierced his wrist, locking him in place on his rear. His head snapped back as his hair was pulled to the ground, his face contorting in fear, pain and anger.

"Let me go!" He screamed, his voice cracking. He hadn't been this afraid in a very long time...

"Rin," the voice hissed. Silver hair matted with dirt and blood arose from the ground, red eyes and shattered amber spectacles staring at the entrapped boy. "I should have killed you," Shiro said.

"No! Dad!" Rin cried, straining against the forms holding him down as Shiro clawed his way up Rin's leg, shredding his pants and leaving a fresh trail in the already blood covered ground.

"You killed me. It's your fault Rin... Yukio was my son.. You're just a wretched demon." Green eyes entered his vision, blonde hair tickling his face as Shiemi pulled his hair harder, forcing him to keep looking at her burned and scarred face.

"Rin, you left us all. You left us with the Vatican. We were burned for being your friend, just like your mother."

"All you do is kill people nii-san." His brother's eyes were white as if he were blind. He crawled along the ground like something inhuman, grasping Rin's abdomen when he was within reach and clawing the demon's stomach. "I can't see anymore nii-san," he said, digging his nails into his brother, making the elder twin scream from the pain of his attackers. A brunette woman walked over to him, reaching down she gently stroked his face, her teal eyes gentle as she pulled back a strand of hair falling in her face.

"You didn't protect him," she said, gripping his jaw. Opening her mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth and a scarred bottom lip from all the times she'd pierced the skin with her razor like teeth.

"You didn't protect me," Shiemi said, touching the burn on her face with the hand not gripping Rin's navy hair in her fist.

"You killed me. I tried to raise you and you killed me," Shiro said, blood seeping from his chest where he had stabbed himself the night Satan tried to reclaim Rin.

"Look at what all you've done Nii-san." Rin screamed, drowning them all out, pinching his eyes shut he shouted until his voice gave out and he realized he was lying on the musky ground alone. No. Not alone. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of dress shoes in front of his face.

"Hello my son," a tall slender man said from beside Rin. He spun around, his hand going to the sword that had already been snatched from the bag on his back.

"Hey!" He yelled, growling at his silver haired father. He'd expected Satan to be more malicious looking, but he was almost beautiful. His twisted blue irises hinted to the evil of his heart and his clawed hands gave hint to the pain he was used to inflicting on both humans and demons.

"So, Assiah rejected you after all." Satan said, smiling lightly, his pointed teeth shining even against his pale skin. Rin suddenly wished he hadn't left Yukio... _Does Satan know he's here too?_ "Yes. I know your twin is here. We can collect him later. So, what brings you here my child?"

"They were going to kill Yukio. Because you could've used his body to attack Assiah again. I couldn't lose my only family... I couldn't get left behind again.."

"That's pathetic," Rin glared at him, his blue eyes glinting with red that betrayed his demonic birth. "Besides, you still have your father, Rin."

"You killed my father." Rin said. His old man... Tried everything to keep them out of this situation, to keep them away from Satan, and here they were. Thanks to Rin... _I'm a failure,_ he thought.

"I gave you life, I gave you the power that helped you save your friends and you are ungrateful. Disgraceful." Satan grabbed him by the shoulder, gripping the black jacket the boy once wore to high school, a place he was never going to be able to return to... He never thought he'd miss school...

"You took away everything that mattered to me. You took my mother, my father, my school, my friends-"

"You did that yourself. It's your fault your father is dead and it's your fault your here instead of in Assiah. You can change all that though," he said, looking back at Rin with his pointed ears protruding from his shoulder length, disheveled silver hair, striking against the black suit he wore. Dark. Just like everything else in this place. Everywhere Rin stepped was sticky with the dark red of spilled blood or colored a auburn brown from blood long since dried. "Join me. And we can return to Assiah together, as a family."

"A... family?" Rin thought, going home? With Yukio?

"Yes with your dear brother. My two precious sons ruling Assiah and Gehenna by my side." Rin was horrified that he'd even considered his father's option.

"No. You'll destroy my home!"

"This is your home. And you'll warm up to the idea I'm sure," Satan said, throwing his son into a lavishly decorated room and locking Rin inside.

"Let me out!" Rin screamed, pounding on the door until his fist was leaving bloody marks against the heavy wood. _Why isn't it breaking_ Rin wondered. "Ahhh!" He shrieked, attempting to summon his flames without the aid of Kurikara. The door alit with blue flames was harmed no more by the fire than by the relentless pounding of the teen's demon fist. "Yukio... Where are you..." He cried, sinking against the door and falling to his knees. Satan laughed from outside at his child's misery.

"He's pathetic. But he'll do much better here when I snap this thing," he said, throwing the sword carelessly into the floor of another room in the same hallway. "Make sure he doesn't get out." He didn't think he could, but that boy had surprised him a couple of times in the past. The green haired demon he'd given the order to returned from his upside down attachment on the ceiling to the ground and nodded, his mouth wrapped around a sucker. "I have another errand to run."


	7. Chapter 7

'God it stinks here,' Yukio thought. He hadn't reached for his guns yet but his hands were ever so eager for the comforting leather handles and smooth metal trigger to be aimed at an enemy.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio reflexively pulled his pistols on the ram like creature. "Ah. You're Okumura."

"How do you know that?"

"I am a king of demons. You think I would not know Satan's own brat?" His teal eyes narrowed at the towering demon. "Your father is looking for you." Fanged teeth protruded from his lips as he contorted his face into a sneer. "You wouldn't want to keep him waiting would you?" He extended his dirty hand to Yukio and was denied in the form of a bullet ringing through the air. "You bastard. I'll make you rot!" Astaroth yelled, backhanding Yukio across his pale face, knocking him into the warm dirt. His glasses fell to the dead soil, the glasses shattered and his eyes burned. He pulled himself up, pushing through the heavy atmosphere to look at Astaroth through red and bloodied vision.

"That is enough Astaroth," a calm voice called. His voice was quiet but resounded through the space, echoing in Yukio's ears he recognized it. He had heard it once before in his own head. The black shape in Yukio's vision was tall and possibly silver haired, he wasn't quite sure. He fixed his aim as accurately as he could.

"Don't come any closer." He threatened, his voice steady and his glare, though near blind, was dangerous.

"You think you can do me damage with those bullets? Your brother couldn't even do anything with his flame!" He taunted cruelly. "Oh dear. Your eyes are deteriorating fast." He chided Astaroth. "That's no way to welcome my son."

"Stop messing with me. I'm not your son I'm a tool!" Yukio shouted, his blood shot eyes stinging as the rot ate at the visionary organ.

"Oh must we do this the hard way," Satan sighed. He was right in front of Yukio before he could even register it, his rock hard hand bashing the young exorcist in the skull and sending his already teetering stance crumbling to the ground. His head throbbed and his wrist was bleeding again as his father stomped on it, his leather shoes ripping the already tender skin into worse shape as he bludgeoned the gun from his grip. He wrapped his clawed fingers around Yukio's slim neck, his nails wrapping around and piercing the pale skin below his jugular. Yukio grasped at the smooth fabric of the suit his father wore, desperate to find a hold but his hands were only smearing dirt and tearing holes in the black fabric. His nails scraped uselessly against his father's white skin. He cried out as the nails pulled away from his finger and fell soundlessly, adding to the gore of the Gehenna ground. Satan cackled maniacally at the pain of his younger child. "Don't you want to see your brother?" Yukio froze and Satan smiled cruelly at him, knowing he'd hit a soft spot. If Yukio had a weakness, it was surely his brother. He'd lay down his own life in a second, but he would do anything to keep his precious nii-san safe. A wild squeal echoed through the air as the monstrous glowing green demons collided in the darkening air of Gehenna. Screams ripped through Yukio's ears, piercing his humanity with their utter desperation. "Oh the sound of a fresh soul experiencing my realm. After awhile they realize the futility of screaming and suffer in silence. I do so enjoy the first night." Yukio was disgusted by the man genetics called his father but remained limp with the powerful Lord of Gehenna's malicious hand at his throat.

"Get your hands off of me," Yukio said, his voice dripping with anger and hate, the sound of his words was foreign to his own ears.

"Ooh, scary," Satan taunted while releasing Yukio. He cradled his hand against his chest and walked with his father. All the demons he'd seen on the horizon fled at the sight of the demon lord. 'Apparently he's known for his malice here too,' Yukio thought. The sky darkened, apparently even Gehenna had night time. It was pitch black apart from a blood red glowing shape in the sky. It was four diamonds aligned like petals on a flower, ends pointing perpendicular to each other, like a beautiful compass in the sky, illuminating the haze, the fog that hung in the air of the realm of demons. It was like a scene straight from a scary movie, the air thick with fog and the darkness hiding all of your fears just beyond your sight. The ground bare and dry. Dust puffed from underneath the soles of Yukio's shoes, falling back down slowly in the heavy atmosphere. The strange star in the sky shone down four beams of light that Yukio followed to the horizon, falling upon a simple red gate. There was nothing in front of it, nothing beyond it, it was just a gate. When he turned back to the front Satan had stopped and he nearly ran into the 'man's' back. A castle, marble black and doused with a sprinkling of blue sapphires stood prestigiously and enormously in front of them. In front of it, a gate stood. The posts were black as the sky and the rails were a blue as bright as Satan's flame. Atop each rail post a skull sat, punctured by the pointed edge of the gate structure. At the entrance, he saw his own father's eyeglasses perched atop the boney face of the rail on the left side of the entrance. "It's my collection." Yukio didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, he kept his face straight in a way only a very practiced man could. "And this is your home." Satan led Yukio through a labyrinth of marble hallways who's walls reverberated the gentle clacking of his shoes incessantly. They went up a winding staircase and stopped at a hall with a black wooden door on each side. Pulling a key from his jacket pocket he opened the door, stepping aside to let Yukio in. "Welcome home my prince." Satan said, closing the door and turning the key, the lock dropping with a heavy thunk. Yukio's blood boiled, how did he let this happen? He screamed, beating the door until his hands were bloodied he then kicked it until his legs burned and screamed for him to stop. The door beat against it's frame with the force of the hits until it swung open in Yukio's face.

"Hello," a small girl said. "My name is Ai." Her hair was jet black, her pale face void of emotion as she walked into the room. She pulled bandages out of her black sailor outfit and looked into his eyes with her bright red irises glowing in the dark of the room. "Your eyes are very damaged," she said. She pulled a vial out of her shirt, letting one drop fall in each bleaching iris. His eyes were milky at the center and blood red around the edges. "That will stop the pain. And keep it from getting worse." She took the bandages and wrapped them around his head, covering his eyes and leaving him completely blind. She left, the only sound of her exit was the click and lock of the door. Yukio beat on it, reopening the splits in his knuckles and the sores on his palms until he sank to his knees in exhaustion. The bandages on his eyes dampened as he cried. _I failed you nii-san._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ms Shura!" Shiemi said, bursting into the room. She stopped, her shoes skidding on the porcelain tiles at the sight of the man laying on her bed. Her hands automatically moved over her mouth, covering the wide o shape of fear. Her green eyes shone as she looked at the blood stained sheets, the smell of burnt flesh and hair hung in the air, and the befuddled teacher seated next to the bed. "What happened?" Shura didn't respond, her gaze was glassy and fixed upon the boy. Shiemi walked over and put her hand on the teacher's shoulder, shocking her out of her reverie.

"Shiemi?" She asked, her face confused.

"You called me," she said, her fellow exorcists filing into the room behind her.

"Damn.. when did... she get... so fast," Shima huffed, falling against the door frame as he stumbled in a few seconds behind everyone else.

"Shiemi care for him." She ran to the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her.

"What's going on Ms. Kirigakure?" Bon asked.

"We have a problem."

"Ms Shura!" Shiemi cried. Her pink eyes snapped to the other side of the room. Her hands were twitching above the wounds were his clothes were singed to his skin.

"Devour the seven princesses. Slay the serpent." She slid her purple sword under his shirt and cut it open, gingerly pulling up the young man so Shiemi could remove his jacket and shirt. She felt his hand twitch from where it was hanging against her shoulder. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to arm's length and he groaned as she jostled him. Shiemi had patched his back but Shura was still watching his face.

"You can lay him back now," Shiemi said. He grimaced and then his eyes cracked open. They closed and then snapped open, his body tensing and he stood up. "You're hurt! You need to lay down!" Shiemi scolded.

"He's opening Gehenna," the man stated, trying to walk out of the room. Shura put her sword at his neck.

"Slow the fuck down Yukio."

"Okumura?" Echoed throughout the room, blood dripping from his pale body and staining the tiled floor.

"Yuki?" Shiemi asked quietly, studying the marred body in the center of the room.

"Where's Rin?" Shura asked.

"We did a bad thing." The building shook and all the exorcists heads snapped to the ceiling. Shura's phone rang again.

_ "Where the hell are you Kirigakure?" _They heard shout from the speaker of her phone.

"Calm down I'm coming, Baldy."

_"The town is a mess."_

"What's going on?"

_"Satan is attacking." _Her eyes went to Yukio in the middle of the room, wondering if this was the "bad thing" he was talking about.

"Where?" She hissed.

_"Where do you think? He's opening Gehenna."_ _You aren't hurting anyone else bastard. _Shura thought as she took off, leaping up the stairs at impossible speeds until she reached the roof. Bon took Yukio on his back and raced after the teacher. Shima and Koneko shared a look before following their kyoto friend. Izumo and Shiemi quickly caught the boys and overpassed them, chasing after Bon.

The air was thick with coal tars, surrounding them like locusts as they seeped out of the gate. Ghouls were dragging their maimed bodies across the rough surface, leaping from the edge when they finally reached it. A grey, rotted hand the size of Shura's entire body pushed its way out of the gate, dragging an equally huge body with it.

"He's coming," it howled. Shura wasted no time, biting her thumb and summoning her demon sword she slayed the gargantuan demon. Izumo summoned her familiars. They streaked across the sky like white death beams, dissipating coal tars and small demons in the sky. Koneko and Bon began to chant; Yukio still on Bon's back. Exorcists filed out onto the roof behind them, mouths agape at the scene before them. Arthur took flight, annihilating the most threatening looking demons from the air, triggering the other exorcists to act. She was deafened by the gun shots that reverberated around them, unable to penetrate the wall of demons the sound waves, acting like a amplifier of massive proportion, relentlessly attacked the exorcists on the roof. The sky was black from the coal tars and the falling bodies of their murdered brethren.

"So this is how the world will end," Shura said, looking up to the sky. "I'm still not praying." The gate began to seep blue light, glowing and becoming encompassed by it, surrounded by a corona of blue fire. Shura put her arms up, shielding her eyes and her body from the heat that was emanating from the gate of hell.

"Why isn't he just killing us?" She heard someone whisper frantically from behind her. The exorcists were quickly losing their composure, falling apart in the face of the enemy. Shura put down her arms and took a fighting stance. She was the only one not cowering. Sweat dripped from her forehead and trickled down her chin, dropping with a gentle splash onto the ground below. The sky was beautiful in a eery way, the flurrying of coal tar corpses falling to earth alit with the light of Satan was almost dreamlike if you could forget what each of those things meant. If you could forget that the blue was coming to kill you. If you could forget the flurries where dead demons charging your world. If you could forget this was a world divided by fear. Divided by gender, race, species, age, class, location, language, and so many other barriers. A black leather shoe stepped out, breaking the sea of blue and settling into the rocky surface of the True Cross roof.

"Die you son of a bitch," Shura shouted, her sword slicing through the air, aimed precisely where she estimated the demon lord's head to be. It cut into flesh and she smiled, her eyes reflecting the blue fire burned with hate and her mouth was laced with fury as she licked her lips, pushing the sword farther until it hit something else metal. The fire died down and she saw black hair with two satanic horns atop a head that was looking at the ground, blood dripping from the fingertips she had sliced into before a familiar blade had deflected her attack.

"Hello Shura."

"Rin?! I thought you were Satan," she withdrew her blade, her arms hanging at her sides. She took a step forward but was stopped by Angel. He had appeared in front of her, his sword at Rin's neck and his other arm stretched across Shura's shoulders.

"Well well," Mephisto said, walking up behind everyone. "Welcome back father." He said bowing to the glowing figure.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms Shura!" Shiemi said, bursting into the room. She stopped, her shoes skidding on the porcelain tiles at the sight of the man laying on her bed. Her hands automatically moved over her mouth, covering the wide o shape of fear. Her green eyes shone as she looked at the blood stained sheets, the smell of burnt flesh and hair hung in the air, and the befuddled teacher seated next to the bed. "What happened?" Shura didn't respond, her gaze was glassy and fixed upon the boy. Shiemi walked over and put her hand on the teacher's shoulder, shocking her out of her reverie.

"Shiemi?" She asked, her face confused.

"You called me," she said, her fellow exorcists filing into the room behind her.

"Damn.. when did... she get... so fast," Shima huffed, falling against the door frame as he stumbled in a few seconds behind everyone else.

"Shiemi care for him." She ran to the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her.

"What's going on Ms. Kirigakure?" Bon asked.

"We have a problem."

"Ms Shura!" Shiemi cried. Her pink eyes snapped to the other side of the room. Her hands were twitching above the wounds were his clothes were singed to his skin.

"Devour the seven princesses. Slay the serpent." She slid her purple sword under his shirt and cut it open, gingerly pulling up the young man so Shiemi could remove his jacket and shirt. She felt his hand twitch from where it was hanging against her shoulder. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to arm's length and he groaned as she jostled him. Shiemi had patched his back but Shura was still watching his face.

"You can lay him back now," Shiemi said. He grimaced and then his eyes cracked open. They closed and then snapped open, his body tensing and he stood up. "You're hurt! You need to lay down!" Shiemi scolded.

"He's opening Gehenna," the man stated, trying to walk out of the room. Shura put her sword at his neck.

"Slow the fuck down Yukio."

"Okumura?" Echoed throughout the room, blood dripping from his pale body and staining the tiled floor.

"Yuki?" Shiemi asked quietly, studying the marred body in the center of the room.

"Where's Rin?" Shura asked.

"We did a bad thing." The building shook and all the exorcists heads snapped to the ceiling. Shura's phone rang again.

_ "Where the hell are you Kirigakure?" _They heard shout from the speaker of her phone.

"Calm down I'm coming, Baldy."

_"The town is a mess."_

"What's going on?"

_"Satan is attacking." _Her eyes went to Yukio in the middle of the room, wondering if this was the "bad thing" he was talking about.

"Where?" She hissed.

_"Where do you think? He's opening Gehenna."_ _You aren't hurting anyone else bastard. _Shura thought as she took off, leaping up the stairs at impossible speeds until she reached the roof. Bon took Yukio on his back and raced after the teacher. Shima and Koneko shared a look before following their kyoto friend. Izumo and Shiemi quickly caught the boys and overpassed them, chasing after Bon.

The air was thick with coal tars, surrounding them like locusts as they seeped out of the gate. Ghouls were dragging their maimed bodies across the rough surface, leaping from the edge when they finally reached it. A grey, rotted hand the size of Shura's entire body pushed its way out of the gate, dragging an equally huge body with it.

"He's coming," it howled. Shura wasted no time, biting her thumb and summoning her demon sword she slayed the gargantuan demon. Izumo summoned her familiars. They streaked across the sky like white death beams, dissipating coal tars and small demons in the sky. Koneko and Bon began to chant; Yukio still on Bon's back. Exorcists filed out onto the roof behind them, mouths agape at the scene before them. Arthur took flight, annihilating the most threatening looking demons from the air, triggering the other exorcists to act. She was deafened by the gun shots that reverberated around them, unable to penetrate the wall of demons the sound waves, acting like a amplifier of massive proportion, relentlessly attacked the exorcists on the roof. The sky was black from the coal tars and the falling bodies of their murdered brethren.

"So this is how the world will end," Shura said, looking up to the sky. "I'm still not praying." The gate began to seep blue light, glowing and becoming encompassed by it, surrounded by a corona of blue fire. Shura put her arms up, shielding her eyes and her body from the heat that was emanating from the gate of hell.

"Why isn't he just killing us?" She heard someone whisper frantically from behind her. The exorcists were quickly losing their composure, falling apart in the face of the enemy. Shura put down her arms and took a fighting stance. She was the only one not cowering. Sweat dripped from her forehead and trickled down her chin, dropping with a gentle splash onto the ground below. The sky was beautiful in a eery way, the flurrying of coal tar corpses falling to earth alit with the light of Satan was almost dreamlike if you could forget what each of those things meant. If you could forget that the blue was coming to kill you. If you could forget the flurries where dead demons charging your world. If you could forget this was a world divided by fear. Divided by gender, race, species, age, class, location, language, and so many other barriers. A black leather shoe stepped out, breaking the sea of blue and settling into the rocky surface of the True Cross roof.

"Die you son of a bitch," Shura shouted, her sword slicing through the air, aimed precisely where she estimated the demon lord's head to be. It cut into flesh and she smiled, her eyes reflecting the blue fire burned with hate and her mouth was laced with fury as she licked her lips, pushing the sword farther until it hit something else metal. The fire died down and she saw black hair with two satanic horns atop a head that was looking at the ground, blood dripping from the fingertips she had sliced into before a familiar blade had deflected her attack.

"Hello Shura."

"Rin?! I thought you were Satan," she withdrew her blade, her arms hanging at her sides. She took a step forward but was stopped by Angel. He had appeared in front of her, his sword at Rin's neck and his other arm stretched across Shura's shoulders.

"Well well," Mephisto said, walking up behind everyone. "Welcome back father." He said bowing to the glowing figure.


	10. Chapter 10

"You saw right through me Samuel."

"Okumura wouldn't bring this destruction by his own will," Mephisto said.

"Leave... Rin alone..." Yukio panted, Bon trying to support the exorcist as he struggled. Satan cackled, contorting Rin's face and pointing a clawed finger at Yukio.

"This is what happens when you defy me." Shura looked at Yukio.

"What did you do?"

"He conspired with his twin to try and overthrow me. I couldn't let that happen. I haven't finished my work yet. He did speed along my plans though," he gestured to the overflowing gate, demons seeping into Assiah as the Knights of the true cross tried to keep their numbers down. One by one they fell, overpowered by the demons, their weapons clacking to the floor like the second hand of a clock, counting down the end of Assiah. Satan pointed the blade at Yukio. "They thought they could trick my into possessing the younger twin, the one who had escaped my grasp before, and use him to defeat me. To trap my soul within him. So I beat the boy and sent him as my prophet, a messenger of what was to come. Using this one has it perks, the younger too afraid to hurt his brother to attack me, that one has no flame to destroy my gateway, and I add his own powers to mine. It's simply perfect."

"Nii-san," Yukio whispered, pulling a gun from his jacket and pulling away from Bon. He pointed the dark barrel at his brother, wincing from the physical and emotional pain.

"Put the gun down you chicken shit," Satan mocked. Yukio took it and pointed it at his own head.

"I'm not afraid to do this." He said. His tone serious. His eyes flickered as the butt of a sword knocked bludgeoned him on the head and he fell forward, Shura catching him with watery eyes.

"I'm not losing you again Yukio," Shura whispered in his ear even though he was unconscious.

"How many times do we have to kick you out of Assiah demon!" Arthur called from the roof, his sword drawn threateningly. "Zodiac slash," he hissed, flashing in a bolt of gold towards Satan. Their swords clashed as he reappeared, Satan wielding Rin's kurikara slipped and Arthur's blade cut his hand. Satan threw out a punch with the bloodied hand, taking Arthur off guard by fighting dirty.

"Ms Shura!" Izumo shrieked, running towards her and Yukio. Shura was watching the fight intently.

"What do we do?" Shiemi asked.

"I don't know!" Shura yelled.

"We have to get Satan out of here," Bon said, his dark eyes on the younger brother. "You shouldn't have stopped him."

"We aren't killing Rin," she snapped. "And this dumbass isn't killing himself to get Rin's attention."

"What?" Koneko asked.

"He was trying to trigger an emotional response in Rin's soul. Something to bring him back from possession so he could have a chance to break free. I'm not letting either of these bastards die on my hands."

"We need to get rid of Satan without hurting Rin." Koneko theorized. "How?" Shura scowled in the direction of the paladin and Gehenna lord fighting.

"I don't know."

"We can't shoot him or burn him," Bon said, knowing those options would get rid of both Satan and Rin.

"Maybe we could burn him," Shima said.

"No we can't," Bon said. "Are you stupid?" Shima rolled his eyes.

"I think Yamantaka and I could do this."

"Yamantaka?" The exwires said in unison.

"I have a demon familiar." Bon and Koneko stared at him.

"The hell Shima?!" Bon said. Shura threw her hand over his mouth, knowing now is not the time to be having childish arguments.

"What if we could keep Satan from leaving Rin?" Koneko said.

"Why would we do that?" Shima asked.

"Yamantaka is a black flame demon, it burns the soul without harming the host. If we could trap Satan in Rin's body so he couldn't run when we attacked, maybe we could actually defeat him."

"It takes a hell of a lot of willpower just to return from possession, much less reverse it," Shura said. _Who knows, that kid has surprised us all a lot._ She thought.

"How do we get him snapped out of it?" Izumo asked.

"Moriyama!" Bon yelled. Shura spun around, noticing she was approaching Satan and Arthur's duel. _Damn I'm a bad babysitter_. Shiemi ran right at Rin, his blade nicking her side and the blood staining her shirt. She put her arms around Rin, the blood leaking onto his own shirt.

"Please come back Rin," she whispered in his ear. She pulled back, looking at his contorted pupils. She put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him closer, her pale face wincing as the movement pulled her wound. Her face was illuminated blue, the light reflecting off her skin from satan's flame but her cheeks burned pink. She kissed him, her green eyes closed as her lips pressed against his. She pulled away and saw his round blue pupils. "Don't let him out Rin." She said, her face fierce like no one had ever seen before.

"Yamantaka!" Shima yelled, holding K'rik firmly in his hand from across the roof. Black seeped out from his feet, exploding around him.

"Holy fuck," Shura said. Shima's face was dark as the black took form behind him.

"Burn bastard," he said, the black form racing towards Rin. Rin's body was encased in shadowy flame, enveloping even the brightest blue flames burning on his demonic form. The roof was lit in black and white, the dark flame casting deep contrast on the kids' faces. Shima fell to his knee, struggling to maintain the intensity of his familiar's attack. Yukio stirred, his eyes focusing on the glowing black form. He didn't have his glasses, so he couldn't really see very well. Honestly, he knew even if he'd tried to shoot Rin, the emotional stress of trying to kill his brother coupled with his lack of glasses likely would've made him miss his target. A feral shriek came from the center of the mass, but Shima didn't falter his attack. He was now to the point of using K'rik to hold himself up.

"Shima!" Bon yelled, his friend's face pale to the extreme. K'rik clattered to the ground as Shima kept himself from head bashing the ground. The black flame surrounding Rin dissipated. Kurikara fell from his limp hand, the blade dull as it clanked on the ground. Rin fell to his knees, face smacking the pavement yet still remaining unconscious.

"Nii-san!" Yukio yelled, pulling himself up from the ground, his abused body protesting with every movement.

"Yukio," Shura warned, but he pushed her backwards, knocking her on her butt. "Oy!" She yelled at his back. Yukio took Rin's shoulders and clutched him in a hug. Rin's head hung back limply, his hair swaying in the breeze. Yukio fell to his knees, his brother falling to his lap. Blood seeped from Yukio's wounds as he cried over his brother. He placed both hands on either side of his brother's pale face.

"Kurikara's drawn, why isn't he burning?" He heard Izumo ask. She didn't mean to make things worse, but knowing that fact just made Yukio's heart fall further. Had he lost his brother along with Satan? Did Shima's plan not work? Was he really gone...

"Oy!" Shura said from above them, putting her foot on Rin's chest. "You left once ya ain't doing it again brat." She took him by the shirt and pulled him up to her, closing her eyes she began chanting. Her body glowed a pinky red and a snake slithered out of her chest seal, stretching so that it could reach Rin and entered his body.

"What.. are you doing?" Yukio mumbled from below her. A few moments later the snake writhed out of Rin's foot and crawled back to Shura, reentering her body. She dropped Rin back on Yukio. "He's.. warm." Rin's skin continued to warm, heating to the point where it burned Yukio's hand where it made contact. "Huh?" The heat turned to light and he began glowing his normal blue aura, Kurikara coming to life a few feet away from him.

"You still get to teach this idiot to be an exorcist," Shura said smiling as Rin's ocean blue eyes opened to look at his marred brother.

"Yukio?"

**That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed, check out my other stories if you want some more blue ex joy. :)**

**Love you guys thanks for the support!**

**Lifehosue fanatic 2011**


End file.
